My Brother is my baby's father
by Beauty and the Beast
Summary: Mists of Avalon. Morgiane realizes that it was Arthur who she slept with at the Feast of Belton. Read how she deals with this information.


Morgaine looked over at Lancelot and sighed deeply. *I wish he would wake up and see me for whom I am. Not just his cousin but the love of his life.*  
  
Lancelot looked over at Morgaine and smiled softly. *I know she THINKS in love with me; but wait until she meets her TRUE soul mate than she will see the truth.* "So Morgaine are you happy about being back at Camelot?"  
  
Morgaine nodded her head. "Yes I haven't been back home since I left with Vivian, Merlin and Arthur when I was still an wee child."  
  
"I was younger than you sister." Arthur put in. He sighed happily at having his older sister back where he could see her and touch her anytime he wanted. He looked at the other side of him at his new wife Gwenuivear. "You and Morgaine will become good friends; Gwenuivear I just know it." He smiled in his boyish dreams at having his sister and wife become best friends.  
  
"Yes I believe we will." Gwenuivear wasn't fooled through. She knew excalley who Morgaine was and what she did to her and Lancelot an months ago. *I hate her for that. But for Arthur's shake I'll play nice.* She was an gentle hearted person but when Morgaine so selfishly closed the curtain on Avalon on her when she and Lancelot felt their connection; Gwen felt such anger in her heart toward the woman. The anger turned into hated.  
  
*She hates me.* Morgaine knew without being told or looking into her sister in laws eyes to know this simple truth. *She'll even hate me more when she finds out that I'm carrying Arthur's child.* Morgaine suddenly had tears at the back of her eyes. She got up from the table and backed away from the group of guests. She turned and ran out of the room.  
  
"MORGIANE!" Arthur shouted after his sister shocked to the core at the suddenness of her leaving. He got up to follow his beloved sister.  
  
"Arthur stay and be with your guests. I'll go and see what's the matter with Morgaine." Lancelot got up quickly and put an hand on his cousins shoulder.  
  
"But Morgaine needs me." Arthur said softly.  
  
Lancelot shook his head. "No Arthur she does not." He knew deep inside that whatever was bothering Morgaine; Arthur was the last person she wanted to see. "Let me go."  
  
Gwen stood up also and put an gentle hand on her husbands back. "Yes let Lancelot help Morgaine. When she is ready to talk things over with you; she will." Gwen felt compassion for Morgaine when she saw the horror stricken look in her sister - in - laws face when she looked at Arthur before her exist. *Wonder what happened.* She felt fear in her heart about the unknown.  
  
Arthur sighed and sat back in his seat. "Tell Morgaine that I'm always here for her."  
  
"Of course cousin." Lancelot placed an gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder before leaving the room.  
Gwen sat back down and kept her hand on her husband's back.  


*************

  
  


"Morgaine! What's the matter." Lancelot breathed as he sank down on his knees in front of his fallen cousin. "Cousin talk to me." He gently put his finger underneath her hands in which were covering her face as she sobbed. He put his finger on her chin and gently lifted up.

  
  


Morgaine tried to resist Lancelot's touch and moment. But her moments were not her own. She moved her hands from her face and stared up at Lancelot with tears steaming down her face. "No Lancelot." She whispered.

"Tell me." Lancelot whispered looking searching in his cousins eyes.

  
  


"No I can never tell." Morgaine whispered bringing her head down to break the connection she felt with this cousin whom she loved so much.

  
  


"Is it because I don't return your love?" Lancelot asked softly.

  
  


"No." Morgaine said truthfully.

  
  


"Than what? Are you not happy to see your brother again after so many years?" Lancelot tried another guess.

  
  


Morgaine looked up quickly. "Of course I'm happy to see Arthur again." *But this isn't the first time that I have seen him. I saw him at the Feast of Belton. When they were bewitched to make love to each other without knowing that it was brother and sister in the same bed with each other. Now that I have come to realize that it was Arthur who was my mysterious lover I am but ashamed and can not think of my baby brother the same way again. But he is never too know this same. I will do everything in my powers to protect and save him from this guilt. Oh Arthur my dear sweet baby brother.* 

  
  


"Than what has upset you so much?" Lancelot asked concernedly as he looked into his cousins eyes.

  
  


"Oh Lancelot why couldn't it have been you." Morgaine sobbed.

  
  


"Me? For what?" Lancelot was confused.

  
  


"Why couldn't you be the this baby in which I carry father?" Morgaine cried.

  
  


"What! You are pregnant. Why Morgaine that is an blessing in it self." Lancelot laughed his joy. "But I take it that you are not pleased at whom the father is."

  
  


"How can I ever be pleased with the truth." Morgaine cried leaning into Lancelot to be protected by this cousin whom she loved so much but knew would never have.

  
  


"Who is the basted who did this to you? I will find him and kill him for you." Lancelot said with hated growing in his heart for the father of Morgaine's unborn baby.

  
  


"No Lancelot. You must not kill him. I love him. But I can never tell him about the baby." Morgaine said softly.

  
  


"But why? If you say you love him." Lancelot still felt the deep hatred for the unknown man.

Morgaine sat straight up again and looked deep into Lancelot's face. "You must promise me dear cousin that you will not find out who the father of this baby is and you will not tell Arthur that I'm unhappy with this pregnancy."

  
  


"Cousin." Lancelot tried to plead.

  
  


"Promise me." Morgaine said.

  
  


"I promise." Lancelot promised with an deaden heart.

  
  
  
  



End file.
